


Dodging Bullets With Your Broken Past

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Series: Could Have Been Me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, when it came down to it, Jackson and Derek had a pull between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodging Bullets With Your Broken Past

**Author's Note:**

> I accidently fell in love with this ship after rewatching season one, and they happen to fit a line from the song "Could Have Been Me" by the Struts which I'm kinda writing a lot of things because of now. So this ship gets a part in the little collection I'm writing. It could be in the Magic!AU that two others are set in, or just by itself to be honest.

“So, Kate Argent burned down your house, with almost your entire family in it.” Jackson took a sip of his beer, staring across the table at Derek. Even if Jackson knew Derek wasn't an alpha anymore, there was still a pull between them. Probably something to do with the fact Jackson was Derek’s first turned beta. “And you thought you loved her? Fucking brutal man.” A flash of gold made Jackson back down a little, even if it wasn't the red that he had seen so many of the friends he made in London back down from. He never really experienced a true alpha’s glare from Derek, but somehow he felt the one Derek was giving him was the closest thing he would get. “I mean Lydia may have been a bitch, but she wouldn’t kill my family for existing. Or use sex to convince me into helping her.” Though from what he figured out, Derek didn't really help. He was used to get closer to the house, figure out the layout, exits, anywhere they would have been able to escape.   
Derek was still glaring at him, hands shoved into the pockets of the faded leather jacket. The look behind his eyes wasn't anger though. Not towards Jackson at least. Remorse smelled a lot like stale beer to Jackson. “Shit, dude, really? It’s been ten years, you gotta know it’s not your fault. Not really. You were just a stupid kid that was getting attention from an older woman.” And sex.  
He slumped back against the bench, not looking at Jackson, more focused on whatever else he saw that was interesting in the pub. Jackson knew what was running through his brain, knowing that maybe you weren't fully responsible for their deaths, but it felt like it. Matt and Gerard may have made him kill, but it still felt like it was all him.  
Jackson pulled out his wallet, dropping £20 onto the table while whistling towards one of the waiters. There was a glare of blue at him, but that’s all Jackson needed from his pseudo-packmate before he grabbed his once alpha by the arm and hauling him out of the pub. It was raining outside, but Jackson was use to it at that rate. Derek growled at him, eyes flashing before Jackson pushed him into a small ally, forcing their lips together. Something Jackson had been thinking about since Derek and Danny showed up at his flat months ago and told him they were moving in for a year. “The Struts are a good band, by the way. I have two tickets to one of their concerts in York. We’re going, because clearly your taste in music is as bad as your taste in betas.”  
“I turned you, didn’t I?” The traces of guilt were fading, and Jackson almost swore he could see Derek smirking, curling a hand around the back of his neck again.  
“Never said it was that bad of a taste.”


End file.
